After
by MissAlisterCroft
Summary: Cute moment. Fixing a car. Maybe some feelings. Cute situation.


AN: Okay so.. the inspiration for this kinda came while I was fixing my Car this weekend.. I had help from my friend and it just struck at a TLoU cord in my head. It seemed like it would fit so many Scenarios to match it in the game-play videos so far. It seemed cute too. I don't know. I liked it. Joel seems like he might be handy with tools.

'Dammit.'

The voice under the Truck sounded frustrated. This amused you.

'You need any help under there?' you leaned a little out the Driver side door and scanned back toward the tail gate.

Fixing the car was a good idea before you took it anywhere. However, making sure the tail lights were in working order was not exactly a priority.

Apparently they were to Joel.

'I'm fine.' he bit out gruffly not bothering to glance your way or even acknowledge your presence in any way. It had been that way for a while now. It was just the sort of person he was. He didn't like to talk about his feelings. Neither did you. It worked on both accounts.

You sighed and leaned back into the cab letting your head thunk lightly back against the head rest and closed your eyes. You rarely saw any peace and quiet with your active lifestyle.

Always on the run. From Survivors, Clickers and Runners. Anything and everything was a danger on your journey.

You'd made a bad move and caused some bad guys in the area to take note of your presence by settling off some traps set up by some Mad Man who Joel claimed to be his friend. The resulting events caused Joel to be severely cut and bruised up. He'd almost even lost his life a couple of times.

You were thankful he'd jumped in without a care or thought to his own defense to save you. Showing that expression to him however, was an entirely different story.

Joel didn't do hugs, favors or any other show of gratitude. You'd made the effort to patch him up a few times. It didn't go well. You weren't exactly the best at sewing up wounds. In the end you'd probably hurt him more than you helped him.

He never complained though. It was nice of him. It showed he cared that much. Which was something in and of itself.

You opened your eyes again.

'Joel.' you queried from the front of the car. Afraid to wait for a response.

It came fairly quick 'What?' his tone made you cringe slightly in apprehension.

_Okay, so he's still mad.._

'I uh-' this would be hard 'I – Thank you.' you scrambled out as quick as you could. You turned your head to the right. Carefully avoiding any and all opportunities to look at the side mirrors. Scared you might catch a glimpse of an angry Joel.

The silence that ensued you took as a sign that he hadn't forgiven you yet.

You barely noticed he'd moved from the back of the Truck to the open window next to you. You jumped a little at the intrusion when he spoke.

'For what?'

He genuinely sounded confused. Your head swiveled around to meet his gaze.

'For what?' you echoed confused.

'For what? For saving my ass **multiple** times back there! For almost getting **killed** several times. For worrying about **my** safety before yours. For **always** being there to have my back. For-' you didn't get a chance to finish your last 'for' before he opened the unlocked door and scooted you until you faced him head on.

You only stared ahead of yourself in disbelief as he looked like he was trying to say something. His expression was almost pained as he struggled there in front of you trying to find the right words to get out.

When he finally spoke it was interupted.

'Look, I-'

_CRASH!_

You barely had time to react or think as you were suddenly hauled forcefully from the seat to the ground beside the door and pushed along to the back toward a stack of crates and boxes.

'Go, go, go!' He shoved you along hurriedly to hide. You complied the fastest you could. You didn't want to die here any more than he did.

You braced yourself behind the boxes and tried to steady your breathing the best you could. You didn't want to alert them any more than you might have already. They must have had some idea you were in here.

You closed your eyes again. Maybe if you didn't see the situation unfolding before your eyes it wouldn't affect you so much.

This system was working effectively until you felt heat and warmth radiate off either side of you. This caused a momentary flare of insecurity as your eyes shot open to see the possible offender.

You were met met face to face with Joel. He'd braced his hands on either side of your body. Both keeping you trapped and giving you an immense feeling of security.

He always made you feel like this. He always made you feel protected. Safe.

You didn't know if he did it on purpose or whether he even knew he was doing it.

You continued for a moment to survey his features. He was clearly focused on the intruders and wasn't giving much else thought to anything else but you could still see it. What had prompted him to do this.

He cared for you and wanted to keep you safe. That thought made you smile, even as potential death bustled about the counters opposite to you.

This was your life. This was what you did. Everyday you would try to make it to see another. You survived. Together.

AN: Yay! Cute Story. What'd everyone think? I like it :) Any requests for small Scenario fictions? I don't know that this section gets much Traffic and I wanna change that :) The second part kinda hit me with the Pittsburgh game-play and there is a part where (I don't know if its a glitch and its just the way the programming went that one time or whether it happens more than once in the game) Ellie is squished up against the wall with Joel positioned around her when their trying to escape other people in the Shop. The way they mashed together just made me think 'Awe, dammit. That's cute. o.o' It just looks so protective and sweet.


End file.
